


Letters

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AND AANG (work work), Although Maria is kind of up for interpretation on who it is, F/M, Hamilton References, I did this because I could, Inspired by Hamilton, Katara is Hamilton, Normally if this was a Hamilton AU Zuko would be Angelica but because of the prompt I made him Eliza, The Air Pamphlet is the Reynolds Pamphlet, Zuko is Eliza in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko is angry in the aftermath of the Air Pamphlet.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Zutara Week!
> 
> It's short but I hope y'all like it!

Zuko's hands shook as he gripped the letters.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Zuko seethed. He picked up another stack of letters, the ones that Katara had written to...his vision blurred too much.

Zuko shook with so much rage he was surprised that the letters haven't caught fire yet. He slammed down the letters Katara had written to him a lifetime ago. One wrote of how beautiful his eyes were, another that his scar was a mark of honor.

"Was all of this a sweet lie? If it was, I was a fool to fall for it." Zuko sobbed, gripping another that read of her appreciation of his firebending. Another letter told of the day in and out on the war front. Another told how she was coming home. 

"Tell me, was there any, any line that was a lie?"

"I might not find any, but in the future, if historians are looking through Ambassador Katara's writings, they probably will find your love to me. And I'm not letting that happen. They'll all know that promises are only good as ash and smoke." Zuko's fist curled, watching the smoke rise from the paper. He pulled out a metal bin and dropped the letter lazily into it. He quickly set the other letters written to him on fire before dumping them into the bin. He watched as the paper curled and burned, and turned to ash.

Burning these letters should've given him satisfaction.

He felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> How many Hamilton-inspired Zutara fics do y'all know of? Please let me know!
> 
> I haven't figured out anything for Tea, Turtleduck, and Crystals, but I do have Bloodbending! Element Swap will be in digital art instead of a writing.
> 
> On a technicality I should have left it up in the air on who Maria is, but I figured that Aang is the youngest out of all the characters Katara is shipped with (according to the School Time Shipping Short) I might as well make him "Maria".


End file.
